


Sweet

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [99]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Morning After, Multi, Older Characters, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Sleep, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Shorter contemplates his relationship with Ash and Eiji after they spend the night together.





	Sweet

There is always a worry when you start a relationship with an established couple that you might kind of end up ruining the relationship they have with each other. Well, that’s how Shorter felt when Ash and Eiji asked him to join their relationship and have a triad with them. Don’t get him wrong, he loved them and was ecstatic that they wanted to share their love with him, but… he didn’t want to ruin it.

But, of course, that was just worries. Because he’s been dating Ash and Eiji for three months now, and he loves it.

One morning, Shorter awakes and has to work out where the fuck he is. He rolls onto his back, recognising this as Ash’s apartment. Oh yeah… he spent the night here, didn’t he? Slowly, his groggy brain starts to remember everything… Ash and Eiji inviting him over… having some things to drink… making out… and the three of them… sleeping together for the first time. And they all feel asleep in Ash’s big king size bed.

Shorter detangles his legs from Eiji’s feet and sits up, rubbing his eyes. He runs his fingers through his purple hair. Even though cuddling with his sleeping boyfriends seems the perfect way to spend the day, he slips out of bed and pads across the bedroom.

When he finishes his shower and leaves the bathroom with a towel around his waist, he bumps into Ash. He jumps and steps backwards, nearly dropping his towel, and Ash chuckles.

“Uh, morning, Ash,” he says.

Ash smiles. “Good morning.”

And Ash gives him a quick kiss. They head into the bedroom, where Eiji still sleeps, curled up on his side and snoring softly.

“He’s really sweet, isn’t he?” Shorter says.

Ash raises an eyebrow, but smiles. “Yeah, he is.”


End file.
